Run! Run! Run!
by Sheii.kun
Summary: Aku Qenna, murid pindahan dari Indonesia ke Jepang. Hari-hariku terasa menyenangkan disini, apalagi aku punya sahabat baik. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang sangat menggangguku. Ialah Izuki Shun, teman sebangkuku yang kurang akrab denganku! Apalagi ia selalu menggagalkanku untuk lari yang terdepan saat olahraga! /WARNING: TYPO(S), FULL OC POV. GAJE, romance -gagal-/ LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Full OC POV, EYD tak meyakinkan, OoC (maybe), judulnya gak nyambung...**

Konnichiwa! Namaku Qenna Hafida Dianty, umurku 16 tahun. Saat ini aku kelas 2 SMA atau kelas 11. Tahun lalu, aku pindah dari Indonesia ke Jepang. Aku ke Jepang karena tertarik akan manga dan animenya. Berhubung pamanku ada yang tinggal disini, aku ikut saja. Lagipula istri pamanku mengijinkanku tinggal di rumahnya karena kesepian tak punya anak.

Orangtuaku tinggal di Indonesia. Aku sering mengunjungi mereka saat liburan. Ayahku bekerja sebagai guru olahraga dan Ibuku sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Kami sering berhubungan melalui telepon.

Di Jepang aku sudah terbiasa dengan bahasanya. Karena aku, kan sering nonton animenya. Lagipula di SMPku ada pelajaran Bahasa Jepang.

Aku bersekolah di SMA Seirin, SMA yang baru dibuka tahun lalu. Bangunannya masih baru dan suasananya bersahabat. Belajar disini sangat nyaman karena ruangannya selalu dijaga agar tetap bersih.

Di sekolah aku tergolong anak yang pendiam dan pemalu. Tapi, kalau sudah akrab dengan seseorang, cerewetnya gak ketulungan. Aku berteman dengan seorang cewek berambut pirang, namanya Ogawa Yuki. Ia teman sekelasku. Kulitnya seputih salju, cantik, model rambutnya selalu berganti. Pokoknya kawaii!

Tapi yang membuatku tak nyaman justru teman sebangkuku. Sudah setahun setengah aku duduk dengannya. Kenapa juga ia menarik nomor undian yang sama denganku saat pembagian bangku? Kenapa setiap semester selalu dengannya? Aku bosan stadium akhir tau!

Namanya Izuki Shun. Sejujurnya dia keren, tenang, juga tinggi. Namun sifat pendiamnya itu, lho … keterlaluan! Ia seringkali melucu pada teman-teman yang sudah akrab dengannya. Kuakui, leluconnya memang bagus. Sayangnya ia tak pernah berbicara padaku selain hal-hal yang penting. Itu membuatku jengkel.

Kudengar Izuki punya mata elang? Mata elang apaan orang matanya normal-normal saja. Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan gossip itu, sih. Tapi aku penasaran! Pernah aku melihatnya saat bermain basket, itu sungguh mengagumkan. Walau begitu, image-nya sebagai orang pendiam yang menyebalkan tetap ada di pikiranku.

Ooh~, aku ingin akrab dengannya! Bayangkan jika kau memiliki teman sebangku yang tak akrab denganmu, risih banget pasti! Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau kelas 12 nanti sebangku dengannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

tulisan di-**bold **berarti Qenna ngomong pake Bahasa Indonesia, sementara yang lainnya anggap saja pakai Bahasa Jepang!

**RUN! RUN! RUN!**

.

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays © ****FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**This fic © Sheilla (saya tidak menjiplak milik siapapun karena saya suka karya saya!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Selasa pagi, kelasku ada pelajaran olahraga. Sebagai pemanasan, murid-murid di kelas kami harus mengelilingi lapangan sekolah sebanyak tiga kali.

Baru putaran pertama, Yuki sudah tampak kecapekan, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia mengeluh padaku, mengajakku untuk istirahat sebentar. Aku tak menurutinya, dengan terpaksa aku menyeretnya berlari. Habis, kalau sudah lari terus berhenti, kalau mau lari lagi rasanya jadi malas dan tambah capek.

"Haahhh … Qenn … hah … aku capek … hah … jangan lari …" ujarnya, masih dalam keadaan –kupaksa- berlari.

"Jangan ngeluh, Yu-chan! Kita akan menjadi orang pertama yang finish!" seruku dengan semangat. Kecepatan lariku kutambah, otomatis Yuki juga tambah cepat.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Duduk dengan kaki yang diluruskan. Ia memandangku lalu tertawa kecil, "Qenna lari duluan saja, lagian teman-teman yang lain masih banyak yang dibelakang," ujarnya. Aku tersenyum, "baiklah, Yu-chan! Doakan aku jadi yang pertama!"

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung tancap gas. Lari secepat yang kubisa. Lumayan kalau jadi yang pertama, biasanya diberi nilai tambahan oleh guru olahraga. Aku selalu berharap demikian, ia selalu saja yang menggagalkannya. Tapi itu belum menghancurkan niatku untuk mendapat nilai tambahan dari guru!

"Izuki … sekali-sekali kau harus mengalah pada teman sebangkumu!" geramku dalam hati. Cowok berambut hitam itu masih saja memimpin. Ia menoleh padaku saat aku mulai dekat dengannya.

"Qenna-san?" sekilas aku mendengar gumamannya. Tapi aku tak peduli, semakin lama ia semakin ada di belakangku. Harapanku untuk jadi yang pertama dalam pemanasan hampir terwujud. Aku berlari dengan penuh semangat.

"QENNA-SAN! UANGMU JATUH!" Izuki yang ada di belakangku melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Tak kusangka si pendiam itu bisa teriak sekencang ini. Aku tetap tak menghiraukannya, takut kalau itu tipuan. Meskipun itu benar, aku akan mengambilnya setelah dapat nilai! Tapi, ah, aduh! Kakiku sedikit mengalami masalah teknis sehingga membuatku nyungsep dengan anggunnya. Kepalaku terbentur.

"Qenna-san, tak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Izuki seraya berlari kecil padaku. Ia membantuku berdiri. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung kaget saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

"**Tak apa-apa dari mananya, lututku lecet begini, Sakiiittt! Kepalaku puyeng," **jawabku padanya dengan memakai Bahasa Indonesia. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "hah?". Aku yakin ia bingung dengan apa yang kuucapkan. Apalagi aku mengucapkannya dengan wajah datar. Jadi ia tak tahu kata-kata itu menggambarkan ekspresi apa.

Tanpa berkata apapun tiba-tiba saja ia menarikku ke UKS. Saat sudah tiba, ia langsung menyuruhku untuk berbaring di kasur. Aku menurutinya.

"Tunggu saja disini, aku akan panggil guru kesehatan. Cih, kemana perginya orang-orang PMR, sih…"

Izuki pergi keluar UKS. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali. Bukannya dengan guru kesehatan, malah sama Yuki-chan. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Astaga, Qenn-chan … duduklah, akan kuobati!" Yuki langsung panik melihatku. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu di kotak obat. Entah karena tak ketemu atau apa, ia bergegas keluar dan hanya mengatakan kata singkat, "tunggu bentar!"

Aku meraba dahiku, ternyata ada benjolan kecil serta darah disana. Jantungku langsung berdebar, aku, kan takut darah! Lagian, si Izuki, kenapa gak bilang sejak awal coba kalau dahiku luka? Hiks…

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mengobati luka," ujar Izuki pelan, lalu duduk disampingku. Aku menggeleng, "tak masalah".

"Ng, Izuki, kenapa kau tak pernah bicara padaku?" tanyaku. Izuki menatapku dengan pandangan datar, seperti biasa.

"Karena kau tak mengajakku bicara," jawab Izuki. Tak puas dengan jawabannya, aku bertanya lagi,

"Sebagai teman sekelas, bahkan sebangku, kau harusnya mengajakku bicara," ujarku ketus. Ia menopangkan kepalanya di tangannya.

"Seharusnya, cewek yang harus memulai pembicaraan," Skak! Kenapa aku serba salah? Setelah itu aku diam saja. Tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi dengannya. Kurasa dia menyebalkan. Apa pantas dia kusebut tak setia kawan? Tidak, tadi ia menolongku!

"Hei, Qenna-san, ini uangmu, kan?" Izuki menyodorkan uang dua ribu yen kepadaku. Aku merogoh saku yang ada di baju olahragaku. Ternyata benar uangku tidak ada. Sekali lagi, aku merasa tertolong olehnya.

"Iya, ini milikku," aku mengambil uang itu dari genggamannya dengan cepat. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "setidaknya ucapkan terimakasih!".

"Iya, iya, makasih!" ucapku masih saja dengan judes. Sial, padahal aku tak bermaksud mengatakannya dengan seperti itu. Namun bibirku tak bisa kukendalikan saat bersamanya. Kenapa aku ini?

"Qenna-san, nama margamu apa?"

"Namaku Qenna Hafida Dianty, gak ada marganya."

"Panjang sekali, ya? Jadi itu nama kecil semua?"

"Panjang atau tidak gak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Qenna-san, Kau dingin sekali terhadapku," gerutu Izuki.

"Kau juga tak pernah mengajakku bicara, Izuki!" balasku.

"Hei, bukankah sekarang kita sedang bicara?"

"Bukan seperti ini yang kumaksud. Dikelas kau tak pernah mengajakku bicara meski sekedar sapaan!"

"Aku pernah menyapamu, kok!"

"**Iku lak pas awal-awal masuk!"**

"Apa?"

"Itu, kan waktu awal-awal masuk!"

"Huh, ya sudah, aku akan menyapamu mulai hari ini!"

"Terimakasih. Lalu ajak aku bicara saat di kelas, tepatnya di bangku, biar aku gak bosan, ok?"

"Hei, apa-apaan? kamu kan cewek, harusnya kamu duluan!"

"Kamu du—"

"KALIAN BERDUA BERISIK!" tiba-tiba Yuki sudah kembali dengan obat merah yang dibawanya.

"Aduh, Qennaa … lukamu! kalau lama-lama bisa infeksi!" Yuki segera mengurus luka yang ada di dahi, siku, dan lututku.

"Ogawa darimana, sih? Lama banget!" sahut Izuki. Yuki menatapnya dengan pandangan horror. "Kau tahu … aku baru saja disuruh guru kesehatan untuk membeli apotik!" jelas Yuki dengan deathglarenya. Izuki berbalik, hendak keluar UKS.

"Terimakasih telah mengobati Qenna-chan," katanya lalu pergi dan menutup pintu.

Apa? Dia memanggilku dengan akhiran –chan? Kenapa rasanya jadi aneh gini, ya? Kok aku malah berdebar-debar? Duh…

**TBC**

**Minna, gimana ceritanya? Layak untuk dilanjutkan gak? Mohon komentarnya… **

**Nama tokoh utama disini kuambil dari nama sahabatku waktu SD. Sebenarnya aku belum ijin padanya #dor! Kan jarang nama pake huruf Q, aku jadi tertarik pakai namanya, hehe… **

**#Sheilla7G**


	2. Kami Akrab?

**WARNING: Judul sama ceritanya gak nyambung, EYD gak jelas, typo(s), maybe OoC!Izuki, kurang 1 atau dua chapter lagi bakal tamat XP **

**RUN! RUN! RUN!**

**(chapter2)**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kalau FF ini asli buatan Sheii! ;3**

**.**

**.**

"Dia memanggilku dengan akhiran –chan?" batinku histeris. Wajahku menghangat.

"Kau kenapa, Qenn?" suara Yuki menyadarkanku dari pikiran gaje-ku. Aku menggeleng cepat, "ti-tidak apa-apa!"

"Hei, hei, dari tadi kita gak nyadar, ya? Ternyata Yuta Sensei—guru olahraga- gak masuk!" kata Yuki dengan semangat. "Jadi percuma tadi kau mati-matian lari demi nilai! Haha!" lanjutnya. Aku cengo.

"Haa … iya, aku jadi nyungsep gini. Maaf, ya, sampai ngrepotin Yu-chan sama Izuki…" aku menghela nafas lalu beranjak menuruni tempat tidur. Yuki tertawa garing, "nggak ngrepotin, kok. Eh, ayo balik ke lapangan!"

"Ke lapangan? Kenapa? Gurunya, kan gak ada?" 

"Kalau kepalamu masih sakit, gak usah ikut! Aku dan teman-teman mau main game!"

"Ee… nggak! Aku mau ikut! Izuki mana?"

"Hah, kenapa tiba-tiba cari Izuki? Jangan-jangan…"

"NGGAK! Aku cuma tanya aja!"

"Ya, ya, Izuki ada di lapangan bersama yang lain!"

Kami berdua berjalan cepat ke lapangan sekolah. Ternyata permainan sudah dimulai. Permainannya seperti permainan kejar-kejaran polisi-maling. Entah namanya permainan apa. (Author note: aku lupa nama permainannya)

Sekarang aku dan Yuki sudah bergabung dengan permainan. Aku dan Yuki menentukan peran dengan jan-ken-hon!—batu gunting kertas-. Hasilnya ngenes, aku malah yang jadi maling dan Yuki jadi polisi. Aku terus dikejar dengan anak yang berperan sebagai polisi. Layaknya maling professional, aku kabur dengan mudah dari para polisi itu.

Berperan jadi maling sangat menguras tenaga. Tapi itu sangat menyenangkan, apalagi sampai sekarang belum ada yang menangkapku! Huahahahaha! Capek, aku pun istirahat dulu, lesehan di tanah. Lagipula, sekarang tidak ada yang mengejarku.

"Haahh… capeknyaa…" aku menarik nafas panjang. Lalu menyesuaikan nafas. Habis lari-larian capek banget! Kupandang awan di langit cerah musim panas. Sangat indah, sampai-sampai aku melamun.

"Kena!" tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku langsung menoleh. Ternyata oh ternyata, si Izuki. "Aku bubar!" ujarku. Ia menatapku dengan malas, "kau curang sekali, Qenna-san…".

"Tadi 'Qenna-chan', sekarang 'Qenna-san' lagi…" gumamku. Ia tertawa kecil, "Yaudah, Qenna-chan, Qenna-tan, Qenna-sama!". Wajahku kembali menghangat. Izuki memanggilku dengan uffix seperti itu… apa artinya…

"Qenna-gembel, Qennano-nano, Qenna-gendut," aku mencubit lengannya. Gak kusangka masih ada lanjutannya. Qennano-nano? Kayaknya pernah makan permen yang namanya itu, deh… Oh, ya, itu mah nano-nano…

"Baka Izuki!"

.

.

.

Sejak olahraga minggu lalu, aku jadi akrab dengan Izuki. Kami sering bercanda bersama. Tak jarang kami juga makan siang bersama di kantin, sama Yuki juga.

Hari ini pun aku makan siang bersama Izuki dan Yuki. Aku dan Yuki memesan sandwich sedangkan Izuki memesan udon. Lalu kami memakannya tanpa ada suara sedikitpun. Ingat, makan sambil bicara itu tidak baik!

Tapi dari tadi aku penasaran, kenapa Izuki makan sambil bawa buku? Gak kayak biasanya saja. Buku tebal yang sampulnya warna biru. Aku pun bertanya padanya,

"Buku apaan, sih? Kalau kena kuah nanti kotor, lho!"

Izuki tak menjawab, malah menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Gak usah sok cool, Izuki! Jawab pertanyaanku!" gertakku. Aduh, sifat kasarku keluar.

"Qenna-chan, jangan teriak-teriak… banyak yang memperhatikanmu," Yuki meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, memerintahku agar aku mengecilkan suaraku. Aku yang salah tingkah karena dilihatin banyak orang langsung menutup mulutku, duh malunya!

"Kau tak perlu tahu buku apa ini, baka!" Izuki terkekeh. Membuat aku dan Yuki yang ada di depannya heran.

"Kau yang baka!"

"Kau!"

"KAUU!"

"Kau!"

"KAAAUUUU!"

"Kau".

"DIAAAMMMMM! BERAPA KALI HARUS KUINGATKAN, BAKAAA! Haahh… hah… Qenna-chan… suaramu terlalu keras," Yuki berteriak kencang, lalu nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena berteriak. Aku dan Izuki hanya saling melempar deathglare. Menyebalkan!

Tiba-tiba Izuki menyodorkan buku yang tadi padaku. Aku mengangkat alis, heran. Tanpa berkata apapun aku mengambil dan mulai memperhatikan isinya. Kupikir itu kamus, ternyata malah novel. Kalau aku yang baca tuh novel, aku pasti udah gila sekarang.

"Nee, puas?" Izuki bertanya padaku dengan nada yang mengesalkan. Seakan mengejekku. Aku langsung mengembalikan buku itu padanya dengan cara yang agak kasar, kulempar. Izuki menerima lemparanku seakan menerima passing bola basket.

"Puas!" jawabku singkat, judes, lalu kembali memakan makananku. Yuki menghela nafas melihat tingkah kami berdua yang mungkin sedikit mengesalkan baginya.

Pelajaran kembali dimulai. Aku dan Izuki yang duduk sebangku tetap bercanda dan berbincang-bincang seperti biasa. Seperti kejadian waktu makan siang tadi tak pernah ada. Sekarang aku sama sekali tak merasa kesal padanya. Menurutku dia juga begitu.

"Hei, nanti pulang sekolah mau makan bakso gak?" tawar Izuki –sedikit berbisik- padaku saat pelajaran fisika berlangsung.

"Kau gak latihan basket?" tanyaku dengan suara kecil. Berharap untuk tak didengar temanku yang lain sehingga tak mengganggu pelajaran. Izuki menggeleng, "libur!"

Aku pun manggut-manggut mengerti. Lalu menatapnya seakan bertanya, 'kenapa? kau mau mentraktirku?'.

"Ok, aku dapat dua kupon gratis waktu lewat restoran bakso yang baru buka kemarin," jelas Izuki. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, jadi kita akan pulang bersama dong? Baru kali ini aku pulang sama Izuki.

Aku langsung ingat satu hal, bagaimana dengan Yuki? Selama ini aku selalu pulang dan berangkat sekolah bersamanya.

"Yuki-chan, gimana?" tanyaku pada Izuki yang malah menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Apa boleh buat, kita urunan untuk mentraktirnya, gimana?" usul

Tanpa sadar aku dan Izuki diperhatikan oleh guru kami dari tadi. Pantas teman-teman pada cekikikan gak jelas.

"Izuki-san, Qenna-san, harap tenang saat pelajaran," tutur guru itu sembari memainkan penggaris papan tulis. Sontak aku dan Izuki bergidik ngeri lalu langsung mingkem. Saat Izuki menoleh kearahku, aku mengangguk dan mengancungkan jempol. Pertanda menyetujui usulnya yang tadi.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi, pelajaran segera dibubarkan oleh guru mapel terakhir. Aku menjelaskan semuanya pada Yuki tentang rencanaku dan Izuki. Aura di sekitar Yuki terlihat bling-bling, "jadi aku kalian traktir? terimakasih…".

Kami bertiga berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Jarak restoran bakso yang dimaksud Izuki lumayan dekat dari sekolah. Aku tahu karena lihat kupon gratisnya.

"Wew, Izuki-senpai pulang Yuki-chan dan … kamu ceweknya Izuki, ya? Wah, wah … gossip baru, nih…" seorang cowok bermuka kayak kucing berkacak pinggang di depan kami sambil senyam-senyum gak jelas. Lalu ia nunjuk-nunjuk aku tepat di depan mukaku. Aku langsung mundur tiga langkah.

Di sampingnya ada temannya yang tinggi dan beralis tebal, ia juga ikutan senyum-senyum. Sebenarnya mereka kenapa? Kehabisan obat? Mana mungkin aku jadi ceweknya Izuki! Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya, tapi lupa kapan.

"Berisik, Kogane! Dia temanku," jawab Izuki dengan cepat.

"Watashi wa Qenna desu, yoroshiku!" tanpa sadar aku malah memperkenalkan diri. Cowok kucing itu cengengesan.

"Boku wa Koganei Shinji! Yoroshiku~" orang bernama Koganei itu balik memperkenalkan dirinya. Aku pun tersenyum –palsu, sudah gak sabar pingin makan tau! Kelaparan!

"Izuki sering cerita tentangmu, lohh…" lanjut Koganei, masih dengan tampang senang. Nih anak benar-benar rajin, terampil, dan gembira. Hemat, cer- KOK MALAH NYANYI!?

"Ahaha, lupakan! Ayo, Qenn!" Izuki menarik tanganku. Yuki melambaikan tangannya pada Koganei. Sejak kapan mereka akrab?

"Yuki-chan akrab dengan Koganei-san?" tanyaku pada Yuki yang masih setia berjalan di sampingku. Yuki mengangguk, "tentu saja, kami sudah kenal sejak SD". Aku ber-ohh ria.

Dengan kejadian sekarang ini aku jadi merasa tambah akrab dengan Yuki dan Izuki. Bahkan aku sudah saling kenal dengan teman-teman mereka.

Di restoran bakso yang baru buka itu, kami langsung disambut hangat oleh para karyawan di sana. Restoran itu benar-benar ramai, mana luas lagi. Aku, Izuki, dan Yuki sibuk mencari meja yang kosong –tentu saja yang ada kursinya juga-.

Cukup lama kami mencari-cari meja kosong. Hingga akhirnya ada juga beberapa orang yang selesai makan. Kami langsung berlari menghampiri meja itu dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Karena meja itu besar, di sebelah kami juga ada pelanggan lain yang memakainya. Meja itu belum dibersihkan sehingga mangkuk dan gelas kosong masih ada di sana. Idiw…

Seorang cleaning service datang dan membersihkannya setelah Izuki memanggilnya. Tuh cleaning service niat kerja gak sih, pake dipanggil segala.

Beberapa menit kemudian, di depan kami sudah ada semangkuk bakso dan segelas es teh (minumnya bayar sendiri-sendiri T_T). Karena sudah sangat kelaparan, aku langsung menyikatnya. Saat aku mau mencuil baksonya dengan sendok…

TUING

Baksonya mencelat (terlontar) ke wajah orang yang ada di sebelahku. Awalnya aku gak sadar kalau ada orang di sebelahku. Wajahnya pucat dan pandangan matanya kosong. Wajahnya tak menampilkan ekspresi sedikitpun. Mirip dhemit! Aku menjerit histeris, "SE-SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DISITU!?"

Pria berseragam seperti Izuki itu membersihkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangannya. "Sejak tadi," jawab anak rambut biru muda itu seenak jidat. Gak merasa bersalah sudah membuatku kaget, heh?! (Sheii: Qenn, kau yang bersalah melemparinya dengan bakso…)

Aku melongo tak percaya. Yuki yang sepertinya juga agak syok saat ini langsung meminum habis tehnya. Ia benar-benar mirip setan!

Izuki tertawa kecil, "Kuroko, jangan suka mengagetkan orang!". What? Izuki kenal dengan anak transparan ini?!

"Dia adik kelas kita, ikut eskul basket sepertiku," jelas Izuki dengan bangga. Aku menganga, terus memandangi orang rambut biru itu. Ia seakan tak terganggu sedikitpun saat aku menatapnya waktu dia makan. Kalau aku yang dilihatin, orang yang melihatku pasti udah dapat ceramahku.

Tak banyak bicara, aku segera menyendok bakso yang masih tersisa di mangkok. Sialnya saat aku mau memakannya, bakso kedua nggelinding lalu jatuh ke tanah. Hiks, aku sudah kehilangan dua butir bakso yang berharga…

Tiba-tiba telepon Yuki bordering dengan ringtone Ayu Ting-Ting- Alamat Palsu. Sumpah, aku gak nyangka tuh lagu udah popular sampai Jepang.

Yuki berdiri dari duduknya, tanpa ngomong apa-apa langsung menuju ke meja kasir dan membayar minum dan makannya sendiri. Tunggu! Dia lupa kalau aku dan Izuki yang mentraktirnya?!

"Teman-teman… gomen ne… aku pulang duluan! Ada acara mendadak! Gomen nasai!" tak menunggu jawaban kami, Yuki berlari keluar restoran. Reaksiku hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali melanjutkan makanku.

.

.

.

Waktu saat aku dan Izuki selesai makan, sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore lebih. Gawat! Aku harus segera pulang sebelum dimarahi omku!

"Izuki, aku duluan, ya!" ucapku seraya berdiri. Izuki yang tadinya asyik ngobrol sama si Kuroko langsung noleh.

"Tunggu!" cegahnya.

"Apaan?" tanyaku judes. Sudah keburu-buru!

"Minta nomor HPmu! Nanti kita bisa sharing kalau ada tugas atau apa gitu…" Izuki mengeluarkan HP dari sakunya. Begitu pula denganku, kau tahu, aku gak hafal nomorku sendiri. Untung aku menyimpannya di kontak.

"08x-xxx-xxx-xxx. Dah, ya!" aku meninggalkan Izuki yang masih berkutat dengan ponsel hitamnya.

Sampai di rumah, ternyata om dan tanteku gak ada. Kulihat ada memo yang menempel di kulkas. Intinya, mereka menulis kalau mereka akan makan malam berdua diluar, karena nungguin aku gak pulang-pulang. Tertulis juga, aku harus membeli makanan sendiri dengan uang yang disediakan di meja makan untukku.

Aku menengok, memang ada uang empat ribu yen disana. Aku mengambilnya, lalu mengambil bolpoin untuk membalas memo dari tanteku itu. Aku membalasnya dengan satu kata saja, "arigatou".

Tapi berhubung aku sudah makan, aku memasukkan uang empat ribu yen itu di dalam tabungan. Lumayan.

Aku menyalakan televisi yang ada di ruang keluarga. Mencari-cari acara yang kusuka dengan mengganti-ganti channel TV. TVnya langganan, jadi channelnya banyak. Banyak yang gak kusuka. Mana anime lagi gak ada yang tayang lagi.

Tiba-tiba, saat aku mengganti channel ke nomor 13, muncul sesosok pocong disitu. Wah, segalanya dari Indonesia sedang beken di Jepang, ya? Tadi ringtone-nya Yuki, sekarang ganti setannya.

Aku menatap setan-setanan yang ada di layar TV. Lucu juga, pocong punya tompel. Aku mendekat agar bisa mendekatnya lebih jelas. Kayaknya aku memang kena gejala mata minus, deh. Secara mendadak layar TV menampilkan setan berleher panjang. Aku yang kaget refleks teriak dengan mata terpejam rapat. He? Kalau gini gimana caranya aku mematikan TVnya?

Aku sadar aku ada di rumah sendirian. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati TV itu, hendak memutus saluran listriknya sekalian. Biar setannya gak bisa masuk kesini. Mungkin kalau ada tanteku disini, aku sudah berteriak minta tolong agar tante mematikan TV itu.

Kali ini teriakan mengerikan setan itu terdengar jelas dan keras. Aku merem, tutup telinga, sambil berjalan hati-hati menuju ke sambungan listrik TV. Dan bingo! Akhirnya aku tersandung meja. Untung saja aku langsung menyeimbangkan tubuhku. Lebih baik menyeimbangkan daripada kejungkel atau nyungsep.

Aku menelepon Yuki dengan menggunakan telepon rumah disitu. Sudah gak berani nyalain TV lagi. Tadi saja aku berhasil mematikan TVnya karena acara setan-setanan itu to be continued.

(A/N: Kira-kira beginilah percakapan [Q]enna dan [Y]uki di telepon…)

**Q: **"Yu-chann~!"

**Y: **"Qenna-chan? Ada apa telepon sore-sore begini?"

**Q: **"Ga apa-apa, kurang kerjaan doang."

**Y:** "Jaa, aku tutup saja, ya! Dahh~"

**Q: **"Jangan, dong, Yu-cha—"

**PIIIPP… PIIIPPP… PIIP… **

"Sambungannya sudah diputus sama Yu-chan, aku bosaaannnn~! Ah, iya, kayaknya aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting…" gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Lalu aku berpikir sambil istirahat di sofa.

Cukup lama, aku mencoba mengingat-ingatnya lagi. Sesuatu yang penting… err…

Aku langsung ingat saat melihat pintu kamar mandi. AKU BELUM MANDI! Dengan segera aku pun langsung mengambil baju dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Pantesan dari tadi kerasa risih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

Balasan buat yang gak login:

Qenna tok: Aku pake namamu karena namamu unik Qenn, sekalian aku pake sifatmu juga. Thanks ya, udah RnR…

Cuma itu review dari yang gak login. #sweatdroped

O iya, saya buka lowongan OC cewek, tapi jadi antagonis. Ada yang mau? Gak jahat-jahat banget, kok… Nggak jahat ding, cuma agak nyebelin aja. Yang minat, komen nama dan ciri khasmu. Nanti sifatnya saya yang nentuin. Dicari ciri khas yang paling unik! /apaannih

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan #bow **

**Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca sampai sini! **

**Review, yaaa!~ No flame plisss ._.v**


	3. Jadian? TIDAAAKK!

**Akhirnya last chapter! **

**WARNING: Ending nggantung, EYD gak baik, typo(s), misstypo(s), de el el. **

**Untuk yg request OCnya kemarin, maaf, karena saya gak mungkin bakal milih semuanya untuk jadi tokoh antagonis (gak jahat sama sekali, cuma nyebelin) utama, saya cuma pilih satu! Sedangkan yang lainnya jadi tokoh pembantu (WHAT!?)**

RUN! RUN! RUN! (3)

**Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**FF keren ini –huek- buatan saya, author bermata empat! **

**.**

**.**

**UNTUK KALI INI NORMAL POV ;3**

**.**

**.**

Qenna menggulingkan dirinya ke kasur kamarnya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, baru selesai latihan di klub voli cewek, waktu makan bakso pentolnya lompat ke wajah orang pula. Haahh…

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ia segera mengeceknya.

_from: 08x-xxx-xxx _

_Qenn, lagi apa? Aku Izuki Shun. : _

_Hee… ternyata dari Izuki._ Dengan malas Qenna menjawabnya. Sebelum itu, ia menyimpan nomor Izuki ke kontak ponselnya.

_to: IZUKI_

_Lagi jawab SMSmu, lah! :-O_

Belum lama Qenna kembali tiduran, ponselnya bordering lagi. Pasti dari Izuki lagi, cih.

_from: IZUKI_

_BUKAN ITU MAKSUDNYA! JAWAB DENGAN BENAR, DONG! :'3_

_Qenna menghela napas. Padahal kalau di kenyataan, Izuki gak cerewet. Ternyata dia seperti ini kalau di SMS, cerewetnya gak ketulungan. Lalu… apa ini? Kenapa huruf kapital semua? Caps lock nya jebol, ya?_

_to: IZUKI_

_AKU LAGI TIDURAN DI KAMAR! ADA APA, YA!? -_-_

_._

_from: IZUKI_

_Sendirian? :D _

_._

_to: IZUKI_

_Yep, ada apa, ya? :v_

_._

_from: IZUKI_

_Hati-hati, ada setan. _

_._

_to: IZUKI_

_MAUMU APA? UDAH TANYA-TANYA, DIJAWAB MALAH NAKUT2IN =_=" Di rumahku lagi ga ada orang tau'!_

_._

_from: IZUKI_

_Oyasumi, ii yume wo mite~ ;)_

_._

_to: IZUKI _

_HOI! Jawab pertanyaanku dulu! =,=)/_

_._

_from: IZUKI_

_Aku agak gak enak badan… Tadi habis makan permen kapas yang kubeli di jalanan, perutku malah sakit. :'(_

_._

_to: IZUKI_

_Jawab pertanyaaku, ooiiiii! o)9 DASAR MUSUH!_

_._

_from: IZUKI_

…

.

Grrhhh… Qenna menggeram kesal. Lalu ia membanting ponselnya ke kasur. Dasar Izuki, udah menyita waktu, pulsanya juga jadi berkurang. Apalagi jawaban terakhirnya itu SMS tak bermutu, isinya hanya titik-titik! Me-nye-bal-kan

"_MEGELNOOO~~~!"_ teriak Qenna gak jelas, frustasi. Setelah teriak seperti itu ia merasa tenang dan akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Sudah lama sejak itu, Qenna dan Izuki sering bertukar SMS. Entah sebagai pelepas bosan atau untuk ejek-ejek an. Tak terasa Qenna sudah menganggap ini sebagai kebiasaan. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia merasa senang bisa ngobrol banyak dengan Izuki. Mereka jadi semakin akrab.

"Ohayou, minna~!" sapa Qenna saat masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Yang ada di dalam langsung membalas sapaan Qenna. Entah dengan senyuman ataupun anggukan kecil.

"Izuki belum datang? Padahal biasanya dia sudah duduk disini sambil ngakak gaje," gumam Qenna pada dirinya sendiri. Kursi Izuki masih kosong.

"Heleh, nanti juga datang sendiri," sahut anak yang ada di belakang Qenna. Cewek bernama Mirai Asuka dengan rambut abu-abu yang selalu berantakan. Sekarang ia sedang memainkan belati yang sering dibawanya. Walau kadang risih dengan kebiasaannya itu, Qenna cukup akrab dengannya.

"Mira-chan, tolong jauhkan 'itu' dariku!" Qenna menunjuk belati yang dibawa Mirai. Yang bersangkutan malah menodongkan benda kesayangannya ke wajah Qenna, sementara Qenna melotot ketakutan. "kau takut pada belati-kun-ku, heh?"

"TENTU SAJA AKU TAKUT! Yandere! Pendek!" teriak Qenna refleks. Mirai hanya diam lalu memasukkan belati nya ke dalam tas. Qenna menghela napas lega. "Jangan sebut aku pendek!" ujar Mirai.

"Oke, tapi jauhkan belati-mu dariku!" jawab Qenna dengan tenang. Mirai mengangguk. Biasanya dia mencak-mencak walau dibilangi baik-baik.

.

.

.

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, Izuki belum datang. Rasanya sepi kalau orang yang sering ngobrol sama kita gak ada.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama, Izuki belum datang.

.

Jam pelajaran kedua, masih sama kayak tadi.

.

Jam pelajaran ketiga, belum ada tanda-tanda munculnya batang hidung Izuki.

.

Jam istirahat, Qenna sudah sangat yakin kalau Izuki gak datang.

.

.

.

**QENNA'S POV**

"Izuki-san ijin, tadi malam diopname," ujar wali kelasku saat aku bertanya padanya mengenai Izuki. _Kenapa nih orang gak ngomong dari tadi coba?_

"Tolong beritahukan pada teman kelasmu. Barangkali ada yang mencarinya atau apa gitu…" pinta guru itu sambil tersenyum tak berdosa. Dia gak nyadar kalau aku yang sedang kesal karena Izuki tak kunjung datang. Sepi banget. Apalagi Yuki sedang ikut olimpiade di Kyoto.

"Baik," mau tak mau, akhirnya aku menganggukan kepalaku. Demi menjaga image kesopanan.

Aku berjalan menuju ke kelasku. Mau menginformasikan kalau Izuki ijin karena sakit.

"Teman-teman, Izuki lagi opname di rumah sakit. Makanya dia ijin gak masuk," seru ku, kini aku sedang berdiri di depan papan tulis. Beberapa anak terlihat simpati. Beberapa yang lainnya malah tertawa kecil, "ia juga bisa sakit, toh?"

Aku mencerna kata-kata yang kuucapkan barusan. IZUKI SAKIT DI RUMAH SAKIT? WHUAT?! Jadi kemarin malam waktu dia SMS itu, dia lagi di RS? Kasihan…

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia ada di rumah sakit mana, ya?" tanyaku antusias. "Bukannya kamu yang menginformasikan kalau dia sakit? Harusnya kamu tahu, dong!" jawab seorang yang ada tepat di depanku. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ng, aku cuma disuruh Sensei untuk bilang pada kalian," aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. Tiba-tiba cewek pendiam se-antero kelas berdiri.

"A-anoo… a-aku tahu Izuki-san ada di rumah sakit mana," ujar cewek bernama lengkap Kurayami Konoha itu. Walau pendiam, penampilannya agak gimanaa gitu.

"DIMANA?!" tanyaku dan teman-teman bebarengan.

"Di RS punyanya anak alumni SMP Teiko, yang sekarang ada di SMA Shutoku," jawab Kurayami sambil memainkan jari nya. "Anak rambut ijo lumut yang pake kacamata, tuh, lho… Halah, gak usah dijelaskan! Pokoknya RS yang ada di dekat alun-alun!" jelas teman anak pendiam itu.

Aku hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. Sebagai teman yang baik, nanti aku akan pergi menjenguknya. Gak usah ngajak Yuki, dia pasti capek habis olimpiade Fisika yang … aduh, pasti memeras otak!

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, aku tidak pulang. Melainkan hendak menjenguk Izuki. Saat melewati toko bunga, aku hampir saja masuk ke dalam dan membelinya. Tapi, kurasa laki-laki tidak suka bunga. Ntar malah layu. Akhirnya aku pun membeli beberapa kue.

Setelah bertanya-tanya pada para suster tentang kamar Izuki. Akhirnya aku menemukan kamarnya juga. Kamar biasa, bukan ICU. Jujur saja aku sedikit bersyukur mengetahuinya. Dengan itu, berarti nyawa Izuki masih bisa selamat. Awalnya, sih, pikiranku sudah kemana-mana. Entah kenapa sekarang aku menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.

Seorang wanita paruh baya membukakanku pintu. Aku tersenyum pada wanita berambut hitam itu. Orang itu langsung mempersilahkanku untuk masuk. Pandanganku langsung tertuju pada cowok rambut hitam yang terbaring lemas di kasur rumah sakit.

Usai mengucapkan salam dan berjabat tangan—dengan sok akrab- sama Ibu Izuki tadi, aku langsung masuk ke dalam. Duduk di pinggir kasur Izuki. Izuki yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca buku menoleh.

"Qenna-san?" Izuki tersenyum ramah padaku. Justru itu malah membuatku agak khawatir. Dia sakit apa sehat, sih? Kok malah senyam-senyum?

"Izukii! Kau sakit apaan!?" tanyaku gak sabaran.

"Hahaha, gak usah dipikirkan! Hehe…" ujarnya. Entah kenapa aku malah merasa kasihan. Ada rasa cemas yang mengganjal di hatiku.

Aku meletakkan kue yang kubawa di atas Meja. Aku melihat ada kertas kecil di sana. Aku ingin melihatnya, mungkin penyakit yang diderita Izuki tertera di situ. Saat aku hendak mengambilnya, Izuki sudah mengambilnya duluan. Lalu ia menyembunyikannya dariku. Kesal juga rasanya. Tapi masa aku mau merebutnya? Kan aku sungkan kalau ada Ibu Izuki juga disitu.

"Ke-kemarikan!" tanganku sudah gatal pingin mengambilnya. Izuki malah tertawa, "jangan!". Dan terjadilah aksi rebutan kertas itu. Aku udah gak peduli Ibu Izuki mau protes apa tidak, aku penasaran dengan tulisan yang ada di kertas!

"Oh, jadi kamu yang namanya Qenna-chan…" ujar Ibu Izuki tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh.

"Shun sering bercerita tentangmu, kau periang, cepat akrab, ramah, lucu, dan cantik," lanjut Ibu Izuki. "Ibu! Aku tak pernah menyebutkan yang terakhir!" protes Izuki. Aku tersipu malu.

"Arigatou…" jawabku singkat. Izuki masih melanjutkan protesnya. Padahal aku juga tahu, kok, dia gak mungkin sebut aku 'cantik'. Walaupun aku memang cantik, sih… #Plak #Narsis

"Jaa, Qenna-chan… kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Ibu Izuki. Kepo banget memang. Izuki terlihat menyimak.

"Rumah tante dan omku, di Jalan bla… bla… bla… nomor 30," jelasku. Sebenarnya aku tak mau memberitahukan alamatku. Siapa tahu dia orang jahat. Tapi karena sudah kenal sama Izuki, mungkin ia orang yang baik. Kalau anaknya baik, biasanya orangtua nya juga baik, kan?

"Lho, lha rumahmu ada dimana?" tanya Ibu Izuki lagi. Benar-benar kepo.

"Qenna asli orang Indonesia, rumahnya ada disana. Disini ia ikut sama om dan tante nya," sebelum aku menjawab, Izuki sudah menjelaskannya. Singkat dan jelas.

"Kapan kau dan Izuki akan menikah? Kapan Ibu punya cucu? Wah, gak sabar, nih!" ujar Ibu Izuki semangat. Aku melotot saking kagetnya, Izuki keselek roti.

"TIDAK AKAAANNN!" teriakku dan Izuki bersamaan. Ibunya Izuki tetap senyum-senyum, "Ibu gak bercanda, loh…"

"Maaf, tante, aku tak berminat padanya!" aku menunjuk Izuki. Dengan wajah tersenyum paksa.

"Aku juga tidak, asal kau tahu!" Izuki balik menunjukku. Ibunya Izuki berdehem, "bercanda, kok… jangan maraahhh…"

Aku dan Izuki sweatdrop berjamaah.

**KREKK… **suara pintu kamar Izuki terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan seorang gadis rambut pendek yang di jepit kanan-kiri tapi belah tengah. Wajahnya manis, tinggi pula.

"Nao-chan!" sapa Ibu Izuki ramah. Yang disapa tersenyum tapi tetap menundukkan wajahnya. Ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Siapa, kau? Aku kesini mau bicara pribadi sama Shun-kun. Apa maumu?" tanyanya dingin. Tadinya aku menilai dia sebagai gadis baik hati yang pemalu. Ternyata tidak juga.

"Aku Qenna, salam kenal! Aku cuma menjenguknya!" ucapku. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, tetapi ia tak menjabatnya. Aku menghela napas.

"Shun-chan, dia siapamu?" nada bicaranya berubah saat bertanya dengan Izuki. Izuki tersenyum, "teman… err… musuhku!"

"MUSUH?!" tanyaku tak percaya. Selama ini Izuki menganggapku musuh?

"Syukurlah, kirain apa…" kata cewek itu dengan senang sambil meluk-meluk Izuki. Iihh, bukan mukhrim!

"Iya, musuh. Aku dan dia suka berantem walau hanya masalah kecil. Tapi rupanya hanya dia yang menganggapku musuh. Sebenarnya aku sudah menganggapnya teman. Bahkan sekarang aku menganggapnya sahabat," jelas Izuki panjang lebar. Aku melongo, sekarang aku jadi teringat pesanku tadi malam.

Gadis cantik itu mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ya sudah kalau hanya musuh. Kenalkan, aku Yoshikazune Naoko. Kau boleh memanggilku … terserah elu!" ujarnya. Tapi tak mengulurkan tangannya. Kalau gini, kan, bukan teman namanya. Cih.

Ahaa! Punya idee! Kerjain, ah…

"Salam kenal, terserah elu… semoga kita bisa akrab…" aku tersenyum pada si Naoko itu. Tak seperti dugaanku, ternyata dia tidak meresponnya dengan marah atau perkataan kasar.

"Salam kenal, Qenna-san," ujarnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke arahku. Tunggu! Dari tadi kemana Ibu Izuki? Ternyata dia lagi tidur di kursi yang tersedia. Sementara Izuki, ia tak memperdulikan kami. Malah melanjutkan membaca buku.

"Jangan ambil Izuki Shun-ku!" bisik Naoko di telingaku. Aku hanya face palm.

"Males, ah! Buat apa juga…" jawabku judes. Naoko tersenyum, "terimakasih, janji?"

Aku bingung. Gimana kalau tiba-tiba aku jadi suka Izuki? Tapi mungkin juga itu tak akan terjadi. Kayak di sinetron-sinetron aja…

"Nggak deh, kalau ngelanggar nanti dosa. Kalau Nao suka Izuki, terserah! Aku gak yakin kalau suatu saat aku suka padanya atau semacamnya. Aku dan dia cuma teman! Aku juga-" bentakku. Aku merasa ada yang tak beres di hatiku. Tapi acuhkan saja, deh.

"Teman?" sahut Izuki. Aku mengangguk mantap, "maaf, yang di SMS kemarin aku hanya bercanda. Kau bukan musuh. Yah, kuakui, aku juga menganggapmu sahabat. Lalu- ng… ng…"

Aku bingung mau mengucapkan apa.

"SMS? Shun-kun! Kau bahkan tak pernah menjawab SMSku meski hanya se-huruf!" rengek Naoko. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Izuki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "maaf, nomormu yang mana, ya?"

Tangis Naoko langsung pecah. Aku bingung, mau menghajar Izuki dulu atau menenangkan Naoko.

"Sabar, sabar, tuh anak memang kurang ajar…" aku menepuk-nepuk punggung Naoko. "Hiks… hiks… padahal aku dan Shun sudah… hiks… temenan dari dulu… hiks… padahal aku yang duluan kenal padanya. Hiks, kenapa kau, hiks, yang SMSnya dijawab? Bahkan nomorku gak disimpan dengannya. Hiks… hiks…"

Lama-lama aku prihatin juga sama nih anak. Aku berusaha menenangkannya. Sementara Izuki, dengan wajah tak berdosa malah tersenyum. Dasar gak bisa lihat situasi!

"Ya sudah, hiks, aku mau pulang saja! Aku marah sama Shun-kun! Benciii! Aku gak bakal, hiks, balik ke hadapan kalian lagi!" Naoko berlari keluar. **BLAM, **pintu kamar Izuki tertutup dengan tidak elitnya. Bisa roboh nih bangunan kalau nutupnya sekeras itu.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa ngelihat Naoko ngambek. Merasa bersalah juga karena aku adalah penyebab kami membahas tentang SMS.

"Biarkan saja, ntar juga baikan sendiri," ujar Izuki. Ternyata ia memang tak punya rasa kasihan sedikitpun. Menyebalkan! Tapi gak tahu kenapa agak senang juga.

"Dia ngotot pingin nikahin aku waktu lulus SMA. Itu adalah permintaan terbodoh sepanjang masa," ujar Izuki lagi. Aku berhendak untuk menjambaknya, dasar gak tahu perasaan wanita!

"Tapi aku tak tertarik padanya, aku gak suka dengan yang cerewet," lanjut Izuki. Aku hanya terdiam, _asal kau tahu, Izuki… kau juga cerewet!_

"Lagipula, sudah ada orang yang kusuka sekarang."

Aku langsung kepo. "Siapa?"

"Orang yang pernah nyungsep waktu olahraga, yang suka meributkan hal gak penting, ceroboh, suka kucing, suka anime, dan lumayan menyebalkan!"

Rasanya aku familiar, deh, dengan ciri-ciri itu.

"Aku suka sekali!" wajah Izuki memerah.

"…" aku terdiam, masih syok.

"Menurutmu siapa yang kusebutkan tadi?" wajah Izuki memerah sampai telinga.

"…"

"Jangan salah paham, ya! Kucingku tau! Kucingku!" Izuki mengibaskan tangannya padaku. Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin kucing olahraga? Mana mungkin kucing meributkan hal gak penting.

Sadar bahwa yang disebutkan tadi adalah aku, aku tertawa kecil. Ada rasa senang berlebih yang menyelimutiku saat ini. Izuki ikut tertawa, "sadar, ya?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mau jadian denganku?" tawar Izuki, masih dengan semburat merah yang menemani wajahnya. Aku terbengong.

Apa yang baru dia katakan itu sungguhan atau bohongan? Aku terdiam, Izuki terdiam. Mungkin aku memperlihatkan reaksi aneh sekarang. Jadi, aku harus bagaimana? Lari atau LARI!?

Aku mulai beranjak dari dudukku. Berniat kabur. Habis, baru kali ini aku mendengar kata-kata itu dari seorang cowok, UNTUKKU!

Tapi, rasanya sia-sia aku mau kabur. Izuki sudah menggenggam tanganku.

"Jadi? Jawabannya?"

Ia menatapku dengan serius. Aku memalingkan muka. Berpikir kritis. Memangnya untuk apa kami jadian padahal status masih pelajar? Uh, aku tak akan melakukannya! Bisa jadi hubungan kami sebagai teman malah hancur? Tapi kalau aku bilang tidak, nanti kalau Izuki marah gimana?

"Maaf, tidak!" jawabku tegas. Akhirnya aku bisa memutuskan pilihanku. Izuki bukannya marah, melainkan tersenyum.

"Ehee… aku tahu alasannya, kok! Jaa, kutunggu lain waktu kalau kau siap! Oh, ya, nih!" Izuki melemparkan kertas tadi padaku. Kertasnya sudah berbentuk bola kecil, pasti diremas sama Izuki.

Aku segera membukanya. Ternyata bukan surat dari rumah sakit. Tapi surat tagihan listrik rumahnya Izuki. Huhuhu, kecewa!

"Izuki, sebenarnya kau sakit apa?"

"Ingat SMSku kemarin? Kemarin aku keracunan gula-gula kapas! Aku gak tawar sama gula arumanis. Tapi karena kepingin, aku malah membelinya! Bego memang," jelas Izuki masih diiringi tawa anehnya.

"Ya sudah, selamat istirahat, Izuki-kun!" aku melangkah keluar. Habis, saat aku melihat Ibu Izuki, ia masih tidur. Gak enak kalau aku membangunkannya hanya karena pamit pulang.

**Sementara Izuki, hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar panggilan baru dari Qenna yang tanpa sadar mengucapkannya. **

**TAMAT!**

**Yah, lagi-lagi tamat dengan nanggung. Kapan-kapan aku buat sequelnya, deh! **

**Makasih banyak atas dukungan kalian, ya! Maaf banget kalau jauh dari yang kalian harapkan. Hanya ini yang terlintas di otakku saat ini. :'v **

**TERIMAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK:**

**Qenna, Sherrysakura99, Silvia Ki-chan, The Exodia, Ghost186, MiniReeto, Yoshikazune Naoko, Cappuccino Feat. Cincau, dan silent readers sekalian! **

**Salam,**

**Sheii ;3**


End file.
